Kingdom Hearts: Recombine
by Mannie99
Summary: Four Year Old Mina is obsessed with the Kingdom hearts games. So what happens when she's thrown in with her favorite heroes and grows up slowly forgetting about her memories of the game? What happens when she starts to remember?


Four year old Mina sat on the floor of her foster-mom's living room. Mina didn't love the new family she lived with, but it was better than previous homes. What made it better was that her new foster-brother, Billy, always played a video game, and let little Mina watch. This game was more entertainment then Mina had experienced before. Sure, she didn't quite understand what was happening, but she recognized Donald and Goofy, and the music was nice. Mina watched Billy play Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Chain of Memories, 358/2 days, and then she watched him play it again. Billy was great at the game and could finish each in about a week. It was summer, so there was no school, and Mina's other foster-siblings were mean. All she did was watch as Sora and his friends defeated heartless and nobodies. When Mina and Billy found out that a new kingdom hearts was coming, a prequel called Birth by Sleep, both were understandably excited. Although they had to wait months after it came out, Billy finally found a used copy from a bootlegger that they could afford. Mina excitedly opened the game, but this one looked different then the games before, Instead of a pretty picture; the disc just had a repeating series of 1s and 0s. But Mina put the game in the psp like Billy asked. When their foster mom called for Billy, it was left to Mina to start the game. She saw the first menu with four options. Beginner Mode, Normal mode, Proud Mode, and a final option Mina didn't remember. Recombine? What was that? Convinced by her curiosity… Mina chose recombine.

Suddenly, the floor beneath Mina shattered, and she felt like she was falling, faster and faster, she heard bits of fractured conversations and memories of someone else. This falling was familiar in a way… like something she had seen but never been apart of. She felt as though she landed heavily, but when she opened her eyes, she was lying, unharmed, on a beach. Childish voices shrieked in the distance. Mina sat up… the world around her looked familiar. She took in the palm trees, the small wooden dock, and most importantly… a small island off the edge of the dock with one, bent palm tree at its center.

"Destiny Islands!" the four year old exclaimed, suddenly remembering Billy's game. Her voice had caught the attention of two of the voices she had heard. Suddenly, two boys came into view. One, the one who looked about her age, had silver hair and was wearing a yellow vest and blue shorts. The other boy, who appeared a little younger, had spiky brown hair, and wore a white shirt with red shorts.

"Who dares invade the island of King Riku?" asked the older boy, with all the confidence that innocence brings.

"My name's Mina. Who are you?" asked Mina, not recognizing the heroes of her favorite game as children.

"I am King Riku, and I rule this island with an iron fist!" proclaimed Riku, he looked at his companion, "and this is my best friend Sora…he helps rule the island." Sora looked up at the sound of his name and waved to Mina, who waved back. Riku was quick to refocus the attention on him. "So, why are you invading my island?" He glared at Mina, who was genuinely confused.

"I don't know… I was playing the hearts game and then the floor broke and then I was here. Isn't this Destiny Islands?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand anything you just said." Answered Riku, as a boat carrying two adults pulled up to the dock.

"Sora! Riku! Time to come back to the main island!" yelled a female voice. Sora and Riku looked at each other, then at Mina. Finally, Riku grabbed Mina's hand.

"C'mon," he said to her as they started to walk towards the adults, "Sora's mom is really nice, and she can help fix your floor or whatever." Riku and Sora brought Mina to Sora's parents.

"Ready to go boys? - Oh. Who's your little friend?" asked Sora's mom, a kind looking woman with long, brown hair.

"This is Mina-"began Riku, before he was interrupted by Sora.

"She fell outta her floor and on the beach!" Sora stated excitedly.

"Oh," said Sora's mom, more than a little confused, "well, we can certainly give Mina a ride home… which island does your parents live on, sweetie?'"

"My parents are dead," said Mina matter of factly. She then remembered the thing that her social worker, Donna, had taught her to ask. "Can you point me in the direction of the nearest social services office?" She recited perfectly. Donna would definitely give her a lollipop for this!

"What? Then…um… your parents… where are you from sweetie?" asked Sora's mom.

"Maybe we should take her to the mayor?" suggested the man in the boat, whose hair was very similar to Sora's… Mina guessed this was his dad.

"Yes… that's a good idea. Ok kids, into the boat. Riku, we'll drop you off then go to the mayor," said Sora's mom. The three children piled into the row boat and they quickly arrived at another, larger island. They came to a small red house where Riku separated from the group and waved goodbye. Sora, his parents, and Mina then proceeded to a large building in the center of town, where the mayor resided. Sora's parents recounted what had happened, and the mayor bent down to Mina's level.

"So, Mina is your name?" asked the mayor, Mina nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. And your parents are dead, you have no relatives here… nor any recollection of how you arrived here?" Mina nodded again. "Well," began the mayor, "would you like to stay here Mina? Mr. and Mrs. …. Well… Sora's parents are willing to watch over you… would that be ok?" Mina nodded, smiling since there was something fun and familiar about this place. And so, Sora's parents… mom and dad as Mina would come to know them, took her home. So began Mina's new life.

Mina was quickly welcomed in with the children, especially her new brother, Sora, and Riku. Although at times, Riku and Sora found Mina weird. How she knew every aspect of the island before the tour they gave her, how she talked about shadows whenever she saw one, and was even afraid of Sora's. It was Mina who knew that Kairi would be arriving. The then five year old had encouraged Sora and Riku to be nice to Kairi, saying that she was "the big princess twist thingy". It was Mina who first found The Secret Place when she was seven. One day they had been walking by when she suddenly stopped.

"Guys, what's behind those leaves?" Mina suddenly asked, veering off her trail to go towards them.

"Umm… a wall?" said Sora, realizing that his sister was having one of her odd 'Mina Moments' where she knew something no one else did. Mina lifted the leaves and discovered a large tunnel.

"C'mon!" She said and went in. Riku, Sora and Kairi just looked at each other.

"No way I'm going in there," protested Kairi, who took a step behind Sora. Mina's head reappeared and gave her friends an annoyed look.

"Its fine you guys! You've gotta see this!" No one budged, so Mina kept talking. "Riku, c'mon… are you scared? If I can go down the dark scary tunnel, YOU can. Are you chicken?"

"No Way!" said Riku and he bolted past Mina down the tunnel. Sora and Kairi watched where Riku had disappeared until they heard his voice, "Whoa! This place is awesome… Sora, get in here!" Finally, Sora took Kairi's hand and the two entered the long tunnel. When they emerged, they found what appeared to be a large room. Some roots were growing into it, and things like mushrooms grew within.

"Wow," Said Sora and Kairi at the same time. They then noticed Mina staring intently at one alcove in the room.

"The door," she muttered to herself walking towards it, "The guy in a robe… "

"Mina!" said Riku suddenly, breaking her out of her stupor, "What. Are. You. Talking About?"

"What? Oh… um… I- I don't really remember…"

At first, Mina had had her moments all the time, but after time they gradually decreased. It was although she was forgetting all the things she had known when she was small. Mina didn't mind though. To her, Destiny Islands was all that was. Mom, Dad and Sora were the only family she knew. Riku and Kairi were the only friends she could remember having. This world was everything. So what if her dreams took her to distant lands. So what if, around the time she turned 15, the way Sora, Riku and Kairi looked started to give her moments again. So what if she felt like something was about to happen… something significant. She knew who she was.

She just refused to believe that she knew what was coming.


End file.
